Don't Let Go
by TheVampire'sAssistant
Summary: This was Never supposed to Happen. Your name is Hiro Hamada and you are about to violated in one of the worst ways. Warning! Rape. Hidashi. Sibling incest later. Tadashi is not the rapsit...
1. Chapter 1

Word Count: 1523

Summary: This was never supposed to happen. Your Name is Hiro Hamada and you are about to be violated in one of the worst ways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, nor am I affiliated with it in anyway. I am not making any profit on this what so ever.

Warnings: Triggering content. Read at your own risk. Rape (though not in great detail) of a minor, psychological damage to some extent, sibling incest but that won't happen until much later, Underage and dubious consent. If any of these things bother you, then please don't read. It's very simple.

Notes: I do not support victim blaming, because it is never their fault, no matter the circumstances, even if the victim believes it is their fault. I wanted to make that clear because there are elements of it that will be present.

I don't know how to do strike-throughs on this site, so everything that should have a line through it is in double parenthesizes. ((This is an example.))

* * *

><p>((Why is this happening?))<p>

You had never expected this to happen to you. But no one ever does. You were frozen in fear and panic shot through you like fire, stifling you, restricting your breath. One large hand held you tight against the pavement while the other began tearing at your clothes. His breath was hot and sticky against your neck and you whimpered softly.

Your name is Hiro Hamada and you are about to be violated in one of the worst ways.

You never wanted this to happen. You just wanted to go see the bot fights. You had sworn off bot fighting yourself; you had better things to do now that were attending the nerd school with your brother and hadn't even glanced at your Megabot in weeks. But you missed it.

You missed the excitement and adrenaline you received from managing to sneak around your brother and travel deep into the city to hustle thugs for their money. You just planned to watch a couple of fight and go home. And to avoid temptation, you left Megabot at home and only left with a little cash for in case of an emergency.

((You didn't ask for this.))

It was even the perfect night to sneak out and gallivant around the city streets. Tadashi was so swamped with his next robotics project, he was stating over time at the lab most nights, and when he was at home, he was so preoccupied with his work on his computer he had no time to pay attention to you.

He wouldn't even notice you were gone.

((Why would he? You hardly spent time with Tadashi outside of school anymore.))

When it was starting to get too late, you quietly snuck away from the bot fights and started on your way home. The night was still young and the fights were just getting started, but you had school in the morning and you wouldn't miss it for anything.

You were only ten minutes away from home when someone grabbed you from behind and dragged you behind a convenience store.

You never even noticed anyone was following you, or that anyone was even around. Your neighborhood was usually deserted this late at night and the crime rate was low in this area. This person must have followed you from the bot fights.

They backhanded you across the face and your eyes spun. You vision went black for split second and there was a disorienting ringing in your ears. By the time you came to, your attacker had you pinned to the ground. You made to scream but your attacker blocked your airways to cut it off. It didn't stop you from trying. You yelled against his calloused hand and he slammed you down against the concrete. Pain exploded on the back of your skull and you groaned.

"Shut up…" His voice was gruff and low. This man was more than twice your size and much stronger. You couldn't make out any facial features, but he was wearing a cap and was around Tadashi's build; he was all broad shoulders and lean muscle and at least 6 Ft. tall.

He relaxed his grip on your mouth, just enough to let you breathe, but not by much. You had never felt more fear and panic in your life.

It consumed you. You prayed for someone to walk by and notice what was happening. You prayed for Tadashi to pull himself away from his work long enough to notice you were gone. But you knew, deep down, that neither of those things was going to happen. No one would be out and about this late and Tadashi was stuck in the garage.

Your attacker held both of your wrists above your head in a vice-like grip and spread your legs apart with his own. You were too scared to move, to make a sound, even to breathe too loudly. Maybe…if you just laid there and let him take what he wanted, he'd leave you alone and you could go home. With that last thought, you let helplessness and fear overcome you in waves. There was nothing you could do to help yourself.

This stranger had you effectively pinned to the ground where you couldn't move without pain shooting though you. He could tell when you were going to scream for help and knew how to cut you off.

((In a fit of rage, you destroyed all the GPS trackers in your clothes when you found out about them. No one was coming to help you and you couldn't even help yourself.))

You tried not to react and to stay quiet when he forced himself inside you, but it was impossible. It hurt like nothing you've ever experienced and it burned as he moved. You cried out and he back handed you again, slamming your face against the pavement.

Your entire body ached and trembled in anguish. You bruised everywhere he touched you and you just wanted it to be over.

When your attacker was done, he climbed off of you, slammed you into the pavement one last time, and walked back the way he came.

You sloppily pulled up your pants and curled into yourself, and tried not to cry. You wouldn't cry.

You needed to get up.

You needed to get home.

But you hurt too much to move and your head was swimming. You laid there trying to pull yourself together. You don't know how long you laid there. Minutes, Hours, everything blurred together. You couldn't even focus on moving your limbs, how were you suppose to keep track of the time?

"What if he comes back?" You thought, your brown eyes growing wide with unshed tears. ((Don't cry. You couldn't cry. You just couldn't.)) Slumped yourself against the wall, getting your you realized where you were, you began your trek home. It was slow and painful, but you managed. The burning ache between your legs made the walk unpleasant and you were limping, but you didn't want to stay in the alleyway

It was almost two when you walked through the small café your aunt runs. You could hear Tadashi rummaging around in the garage and Aunt Cass's soft snores from up the stairs.

You didn't want anyone to see you like this. What would they think of you? They would think you were disgusting. They would be sickened to know you let yourself be used in such a way and want nothing to do with you.

You made it a point to go slowly up the stairs, avoiding the creaky spots. You didn't want to alert any one that you were awake and you still needed to move slowly, your limp becoming more apparent.

You shuffled to your shared room and grabbed one of Tadashi's shirts. You didn't own any pajamas that would make you comfortable for the night. All your pajamas fit you perfectly, but you didn't want that. They suddenly looked too constricting and stifling. You wanted something a bit looser.

You needed a shower. You felt dirty and revolting. You could feel the dirt from the pavement caked on your skin and. You could feel your blood and otherunsavory things crusted on your thighs. You could smell him on you. His musk and sweat coated your skin everywhere he touched you.

And you could still feel him touching you. Your wrists throbbed where he gripped you and you could feel phantom touches ghost over your skin.

After your shower, ((You still felt dirty and disgusting. The shower did nothing for you. He was still cloaked all over you.)) you decided to assess the damage.

The nape of your neck was a mess of black and purple, and you could see the puncture wounds where he bit you. Your wrists were also bruised to a dark blackish purple and dark handprints were left on your hips. Your upper arms even had some bruising from where the stranger grabbed you off the street.

Your face, thank God, was unbruised, but left a little red from the slaps. You did sport a nasty bump on the back of your head from being repeatedly knocked into the ground.

You're fingers lightly touched the bruising and you sighed. You couldn't let Baymax scan you. You had to be careful for a while, until the bruises went away at least. You didn't want to give Tadashi and Baymax an excuse to give unnecessary medical attention like they did in a daily basis.

((But this time it wouldn't be unnecessary. You needed help, even if you didn't want to admit it.))

No one could know what happened to you. You would die first.

You couldn't bear to see the look on your older brother's face if he ever realized what happened to you. You had no one to blame but yourself for this. You knew better than to be out so late. You knew the streets were dangerous. You should have listened to Tadashi and stayed away from the Bot Fights.

You had no one to blame but yourself and you knew Tadashi would agr


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: No major warnings for this chapter.

double parentheses are used for phrases that should have a strike though. ((This is an example.))

* * *

><p>Your name is still Hiro Hamada, and you are breaking apart.<p>

After your episode in the bathroom, you slipped on your brother's shirt, which was way too big on you. It hung off one shoulder and went down to your mid thighs. On your way to your room, you grabbed an extra blanket from the closet. You just couldn't stop_ shaking_. Tadashi was the last one to use it and his scent was still all over it. It smelled faintly of cedar with a hint of natural musk.

It smelled like home. Like safety.

Safety was what you needed most. Your brother was currently occupied so you would have to do with the next best thing.

((Tadashi wouldn't want to be with you anyway. He had better things to do then coddle a dirty piece of trash like you.))

You wrapped yourself in the duvet and collapsed on the bed. You made sure all your skin was covered, and buried your head into the blanket.

In the quiet darkness of your shared room, you finally allowed yourself to cry. You cried for the innocence you had lost. You cried for the physical aches and pains that would be a constant reminder for the next month or so. And you cried for what your friends and family would think if they knew.

You could faintly hear Tadashi closing up the night, shutting off various machines and lights as he made his way back into the house. You managed to calm your crying down to soft sniffling when you heard him enter the stairwell. You evened out your breathing and tried to appear asleep.

Tadashi quietly opened the door and crept inside. You slowly made a small opening from inside the blanket and looked out. Your brother must have seen you, even in the darkness, because he halted what he was doing and looked in your direction. Your heart froze in unadulterated fear.

In the cover of darkness, your older brother looked indistinguishable from your attacker. They were roughly the same height, the same body type, all the way down to the cap.

_((Oh my god, he's here_. He followed you home. He knows where you live. He's going to hurt you again.))

"No, this isn't him. It's only Tadashi. He would never hurt you. He wouldn't." You thought to yourself as he moved closer.

"Go back to sleep, Hiro. It's just me." Tadashi leaned down to ruffle your hair affectionately. It took everything you had not to recoil from his touch.

Tadashi was not the man who attacked you. Tadashi's touch was too delicate and gentle. But even so, it made you tense. You watched him warily as he went to his side of the room and turned on his lamp. Tadashi was wearing his usual cap and a t-shirt and jeans, his usual work clothes for home. He closed the divider halfway as to not bother you with the light.

When you were satisfied your brother was going to stay on his side of the room, you managed to fall into an unsettled sleep.

~.~.~.~.~

You didn't sleep well at all this past night. You had reoccurring visions of a faceless man having his way with you back in that ally. Then it would morph and you were in your bedroom, pinned to the bed by your older brother with a manic grin marring his handsome face.

You woke up, gasping and clawing at your sheets. You're breathing was harsh and labored. A thick sheen of sweat covered your skin, matting your hair to your face and making Tadashi's shirt cling to you uncomfortably.

You were up about half an hour before Tadashi's alarm was set to go off. You both had classes in a few hours and you were not looking forward to it.

((Everyone was going to know. They would take one look at you and see how cheap and sickening you are for letting a stranger take advantage of you. Someone was bound to notice.))

How were you even going to pay attention to your class work? You could hardly make a coherent thought as it is. But you needed to be kept busy. There was no way you would make it on your own if you stayed home. You'd slowly drive yourself crazy with worry and anxiety. School could be a distraction. Your anchor.

You needed to act as convincingly as possible. You needed to act like you always did. You didn't need to worry your friends and family over your own stupidity. You would get up with a smile on your face and act like nothing had happened.

Tadashi's alarm was set to go off any second now. You usually got up half an hour after your brother. Aunt Cass would have been up for a while now baking for the day's onslaught of customers she was sure to have.

The alarm went off and you heard it shut down a few moments later. You heard your brother grudgingly leave his bed to get ready for the day. He opened the divider and glanced towards your own bed, seeing you sitting up and wrapped in the old duvet.

"What are you doing up already?" Tadashi's voice was soft and rich, just like his eyes and smile as he looked you over.

"I don't know. I just got up early today is all." You forced out a smile and shifted in the blankets.

"You feeling ok, Hiro? You're not getting sick are you? You look kinda pale." He pulled the covers away from you and moved a hand towards your face to take your temperature. Your heart jumped and you smacked his hand away.

"No, I'm fine. You're always worrying over nothing Tadashi." You tried to reassure him. You quickly glanced down, making sure the sleeves hadn't moved. You relaxed some when you saw no bruises were visible.

"Are you sure? I can have Baymax scan you if you're-"

"NO!" You shouted. Tadashi looked shocked and put out by the outburst and you mentally cringed. Stupid stupid stupid. "No," You replied, softer. "I'm fine. Go start getting ready or we're gonna be late."

((I'm not fine. I'm really not.))

He gave you one wary wary glare before disappearing on to the bathroom. You slowly got up, mindful of the sharp pain shooting up your back and legs and started to get yourself ready for the day. You picked a maroon long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and a hoodie you had yet to properly grow into. The sleeves went past your hands, but that was exactly what you needed.

Once you had everything you needed, you sat back down on the edge of the bed and waited for your turn for the bathroom.

When Tadashi emerged, he gave you a warm smile as you shot up and made your way out the door. You never noticed your brother's eyes trail after you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**This is basically chapter 2 in Tadashi's point of view. It took forever to write until I was pleased with it. Your comments are appreciated, and I hope you continue to comment your feedback. **

Something was wrong. But you couldn't place what it was exactly. You were curious and growing concerned, but maybe you were overthinking it.

Your name is Tadashi Hamada and your little brother has been acting strangely since you came to bed last night.

You remember actively working on part of your robotics project, a new upgrade for Baymax, when you absentmindedly glanced at the time on your laptop. It was nearing three and you still had school in the morning. You groaned at your own carelessness and began shutting all your equipment down.

The house was quiet, and you cold faintly hear Cass snoring in her room and Mochi prowling around. Hiro should definitely be asleep by now, especially since he hadn't been up to his usual nightly escapades.

You were so glad Hiro decided to attend college with you, and a dopey grin made its way onto your face. You were able to keep a proper eye on him practically the whole day now, and that gave you some much needed relief.

You absolutely hated leaving your little brother to fend for himself during the day, and there was only such much you could do to keep him busy in the evenings before he snuck around you to go bot fighting.

Now, you got to be with him all hours of the day. You went to school together in the mornings, sat close by in the classes you shared, and spent hours after school in the lab working on different projects. Then you would go home, eat dinner with Aunt Cass, and help each other with homework late into the night.

((All his time was spent with you and you wouldn't have it any other way. You hated the thought of sharing him with _anyone_. You were always selfish when it came to Hiro.))

Hiro was kept too busy to even think about bot fighting, and for that you were grateful. You know he missed it, but you knew he was better off using his time for school. But most importantly, you knew he was _safe_.

You hated the thought of your small, vulnerable little brother by himself out on the streets. There was no telling what could happen to him. He always came back to you relatively unharmed, but you were so afraid that would change one day.

You made sure all the lights were off and the house and café were properly locked up before heading upstairs. You heard Aunt Cass gently snoring from down the hall and…Was that …sniffling?

You stopped on the stairwell to listen better, but it was gone almost as soon as you heard it. It was probably Mochi, getting into things she wasn't supposed to.

You quietly opened your door and saw Hiro cocooned in a pile of blankets in the middle of his bed. You must have woken him up when you came in because you saw the blankets shift the tiniest bit where his head was.

"Go back to sleep, Hiro. It's just me." You went and affectionately riffled his hair and you felt him tense under your hand. That was definitely unusually. He usually swatted you away or even leaned into your hand if he was tired enough, but never tensed up. You frowned at his uncharacteristic behavior, but let it be for the moment. It was probably nothing, and even if it wasn't, it was too late to properly deal with it.

You tuned on the lamp by your bed and went to close the divider when you saw Hiro's face barely peeking out from under the mound of blankets. You couldn't see much, but it was enough to startle you.

From what you could make out, Hiro's eyes were red and swollen. Fresh tear tracks ran down his cheeks and they glittered from the dull light from your lamp.

You're first thought was what could have upset your little brother so much that he was _crying, _which he hardly did in the first place?

You had been so wrapped up in your work lately; you haven't been paying much attention to him. You had been down in the garage for _hours, _since you both got home at 6. It hadn't even crossed your mind to check on Hiro the entire time. How long had he been sitting up here crying by himself?

But why hadn't he come to you for help or reassurance? You were always happy to hold him and try and make him feel better. It made you feel useful as a big brother, that you weren't failing him.

((You're an awful big brother. You don't deserve him.))

But apparently you were failing him. He would rather cry by himself under a mound of blankets then go to you.

But what really unnerved you was how Hiro looked at you. There was such _distrust and fear_ in his eyes. Never in your entire life had you given Hiro reason to look at you in such a way. What reason did he have to look at _you _that way? What could you have possibly done that was so horrible, that your little brother sobbed his heart out?

((He knows. He knows how you look at him when you think he isn't paying attention. He thinks you're a terrible, depraved man.))

You wanted to scoop him into your arms and make all his pain and hurt go away, but you didn't want to risk upsetting him even more. You inferred by how he warily watched you get ready for bed that he didn't want you anywhere near him.

You grudgingly decided to let him have his space for the night. You left the divider half open, in case he needed you, and you crawled into your bed. You didn't let yourself drift off to sleep until you heard Hiro's breathing even out.

~.~.~.~.~

When you awoke the next morning, you were surprised to see Hiro was already up. You usually had to drag him out of bed, and Hiro was lucky if he got up half an hour before you both had to leave. He was _never _up before you, unless you pulled an all-nighter and crawled into bed at six in the morning.

He was just sitting there, leaning on his headboard, unmoving with blank eyes.

You stepped out from behind the divider with what you hoped was a warm smile and a nonthreatening stance. "What are you doing up already?" you asked as you glanced him over.

His entire demeanor seemed to change. His eyes lit up, his posture improved, and he gave you one of his infamous snarky smirks as he answered, "I don't know. I just got up early today is all." But everything still seemed off. The blankness was still there, it was just muted, and he answered too quickly. His entire demeanor seemed like a great imitation of himself. But even the greatest imitations can't compare to the real thing.

He looked so pale and small in his bed. Maybe he wasn't feeling so well. You didn't want Hiro Straining himself at school today, especially in the lab with all sorts of dangerous equipment.

"You feeling ok, Hiro? You're not getting sick are you? You look kinda pale." You moved a hand to cup his face when his eyes went wide and he harshly smacked your hand away.

"No, I'm fine. You're always worrying over nothing Tadashi." he said matter-of-factly. Why was he so against you touching him? ((Because he knows how you feel about him. It's disgusting. _You're _disgusting.))

"Are you sure? I can have Baymax scan you if you're-"

"NO!" he shouted. You were shocked and put out by the outburst. "No," he replied, softer. "I'm fine. Go start getting ready or we're gonna be late."

You gave him one last wary glance before you went to finish getting ready for the day. There was definitely something wrong, but you couldn't place it exactly. Hiro hadn't hidden anything from you in years, and you didn't have a clue how to approach this without making things worse.

Overall, Hiro looked fine. His eyes were still kinda red-rimmed, but that was expected. You refrained from commenting on it, even though it was killing you inside. You didn't want to scare him, or make him feel pressured into telling you anything. He always came to you when he was ready to talk.

Maybe you were making this into a bigger deal than this was. Hiro is almost 15 years old. You knew he wouldn't always want to depend on you and let you take care of him, he's too independent. But you had hoped for another couple of years at least.

He was probably upset at some trivial thing, and you were overreacting. But Hiro hadn't cried in _years_. He hadn't cried when he broke his arm when he was six and in his experimenting with gravity phase. He hadn't cried when he was eight and accidentally locked himself in the basement, and he was too short to reach the light switch. He hadn't even cried when the other kids gave him a hard time in school for being the youngest in the class.

The last time you remembered seeing him cry was when you left for a two week science camp in middle school. His heartbroken sobs played in your mind the entire bus ride to the camp. He cried again when you came back, and he clung to you for days before you could convince him you weren't leaving again.

When you were done getting ready, you returned to find Hiro sitting on his bed, a pile of clothes next to him. You smiled at his adorable bed head, and _was that you're shirt? _He hadn't slept in your shirts for years, since he was about 11, when he first started high school.

You would never show it, but you loved when he wore your clothes. The way he drowned in them was just adorable. The sleeves hung past his fingers and the shirt ended right above his knees. ((A possessive part of you liked seeing him your clothes because he was _yours._ It was like he was acknowledging that when he wore your clothes around the house. ))

As soon as you entered the room, Hiro shot up and strode past you to the bathroom. Your gaze followed him until he shut the door. You felt your eye widen at what you saw and your concern and worry just seemed to implode inside you.

Hiro was limping.

He tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible, but he could never trick you. His movements were too stiff and he was walking much slower than he usually does. He hid the imbalance between his steps well, but it was still there.

After keeping such a careful eye on him all these years, you knew all his little mannerisms and physical quirks. He was hurt, there was no telling how badly, and he was attempting to hide it from you.

Was this why he was crying last night? Was he in so much pain and was too afraid to go to anyone about it? You knew if he went to Baymax, the medical robot would alert you immediately, and he obviously didn't want you to know.

The house was too quiet without Hiro in it, but you were so wrapped up in your project, you paid no mind to it. You should have noticed. Hiro is so precious to you and he should always be your first priority. After he found the trackers in his clothes, you told yourself you'd watch him better, make sure he was safe. And you failed.

It's your fault he's hurt.

If you had taken care of him properly, like you always should have, Hiro would be fine right now and not trying to hide things from you. He was probably at another bot fight last night and got hurt in some way. He probably didn't want you to yell at him.

Did he trip when he was out last night? Did he fall down the stairs? Did someone hurt him?

You grew angry just thinking about it. You felt your jaw tense up and your hands tighten into fists at the thought of any one laying a hand on Hiro. The bot fighters all knew by now what would happen if they touched him.

Your brother was known throughout the bot fighting rings, and by default, you were too for always managing to get him out of trouble and protecting him.

You remember the first time you saw someone roughly handling your brother, pushing him to the ground before kicking him in the ribs. You were on them faster than anyone could possibly say, fists flying and blood coating your knuckles. No one dared lay a finger on Hiro after that, no matter what he did. But there were always new bot fighters, and you were never sure where they stood concerning Hiro.

You know if you tried to confront Hiro, he would be angry and defensive. You would get nothing out of him. But he was hurt, and he needed tending to. You would have Baymax discreetly scan him the first chance you got.


End file.
